Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr
"Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr" (engl.: The Bear and the Maiden Fair) ist ein traditionelles Lied, das in den ganzen Sieben Königslanden bekannt ist. Es besingt in humorvollem Ton die Geschichte eines Bären, der zusammen mit drei Jungs und einer Ziege auf einen Markt geht und dabei eine Jungfrau rettet, die auf einen Ritter gehofft hatte. 350px|thumb|Liedtext mit Zeichnung (von Amok ©FFG) Text :Es lebte ein Bär, ein Bär, ein BÄR! :Ganz schwarz und braun und voll Fell war er :Oh komm doch her, rief jemand, zum Jahrmarkt her! :Zum Jahrmarkt her, fragt er, aber ich bin ein Bär! :ganz schwarz und braun, so sagte er! :Die Straß entlang, kreuz und quer... kreuz und quer :Drei Jungs, eine Ziege und ein tanzender Bär :Tanzten und drehten sich auf dem Weg zum Jahrmarkt her! Zum Jahrmarkt her! :Oh süß war sie, rein, blond und hehr! :und ihr Haar duftete nach Honig sehr :Rein und hehr! und ihr Haar duftete nach Honig sehr :Roch den Duft, der in der Luft lag schwer. Der Bär! Der Bär! :Ganz schwarz und braun und voll Fell war er :Den Duft in der Luft roch er :Er schnüffelte und brüllte und roch's, der Bär! :Den Duft von Honig in der Luft roch er! :Oh, ich bin eine Maid, rein, blond und hehr! :Nie tanz ich mit dem haarigen Bär! Einem Bär! Einem Bär! :Nie tanz ich mit dem haarigen Bär! :Und hob sie hoch in die Höh' der Bär! Der Bär! Der Bär :Einen Ritter rief ich, doch Du bist ein Bär! Ein Bär! Ein Bär! :Ein schwarzer und brauner und haariger Bär! :Sie setzte sich zur Wehr, die Jungfrau hehr, :aber den Honig aus dem Haar leckte der Bär. :Dann seufzt sie und juchzt und setzt nimmermehr sich zur Wehr :Mein Bär!, singt sie, mein Bär so hehr! :Und fort geh'n sie, kreuz und quer! :Der Bär, der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr! : Originaltext : A bear there was, a bear, a bear! : all black and brown, and covered with hair. : The bear! The bear! : : Oh come they said, oh come to the fair! : The fair? Said he, but I'm a bear! : All black and brown, and covered with hair! : And down the road from here to there. : From here! To there! : Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear! : They danced and spun, all the way to the fair! : The fair! The fair! : Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair! : The maid with honey in her hair! : Her hair! Her hair! : The maid with honey in her hair! : The bear smelled the scent on the summer air. : The bear! The bear! : All black and brown and covered with hair! : He smelled the scent on the summer air! : He sniffed and roared and smelled it there! : Honey on the summer air! : Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair! : I'll never dance with a hairy bear! : A bear! A bear! : I'll never dance with a hairy bear! : The bear, the bear! : Lifted her high into the air! : The bear! The bear! : I called for a knight, but you're a bear! : A bear, a bear! : All black and brown and covered with hair : She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair, : But he licked the honey from her hair. : Her hair! Her hair! : He licked the honey from her hair! : Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air! : My bear! She sang. My bear so fair! : And off they went, from here to there, : The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Butterstampfer singt das Lied auf Anweisung von Olenna Rothweyn bei dem Abendessen, zu dem Margaery Tyrell Sansa Stark einlädt, um sie kennenzulernen, nachdem die Tyrells in Königsmund eingetroffen sind. Tom aus Siebenbächen stimmt das Lied auf seiner Harfe an, als sie Arya Stark, Gendry und Heiße Pastete zum Gasthaus zum knienden Mann bringen, wobei der Bäckerjunge lauthals mitsingt. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Der Großjon stimmt das Lied auf der Roten Hochzeit an. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Dareon singt den Ruderern der Schwarzdrossel bei der Überfahrt nach Braavos dieses Lied und einige andere ihrer Lieblingslieder vor. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Nach Beginn der Mordserie im Lager der Boltons auf Winterfell befiehlt Lord Roose Bolton dem Barden Abel beim nächsten Essen in der Großen Halle, "Eiserne Lanzen" und "Die Wintermaid" zu spielen. Anschließend bittet Lady Barbra Staublin darum, etwas Fröhliches zu spielen, und Abel singt unter anderem dieses Lied. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Lieder